


Chapter 1: A Broken Shore

by Zillidan



Series: Jen's Legion Story [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Broken Shore, Burning Legion - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: This is the start of a series of my Original Character Jenovaar (Jen) progressing through the story of World of Warcraft Legion. It will follow the events of the patches, but have Jen in her own story, converging at important points where applicable.





	Chapter 1: A Broken Shore

War, it seemed like an inevitable thing in the lands of Azeroth. For tens of thousands of years, threats emerged from everywhere on the globe, destroying any peace in the lands. Yet time and time again, the people of the world pushed the threats back. Even in times of peace though, there was war. The two factions, Alliance and Horde, constantly fought. Two sides, two different ideals, two different colours, it didn’t seem to matter. For all these years, dragons, The Scourge, The Burning Legion, even from the void itself couldn’t seem to destroy Azeroth. Time and time again, they defended their world, tempered by battle itself.  
So, why was this any different? There was a general unease in the air that afternoon. While most people who were on the vessel had done this hundreds of time before, this time was a lot different. There were whispers that the Burning Legion had returned, but this was not an unknown enemy. Ten thousand years ago, the combined forces of the world pushed the Burning Legion back in their first attempt to conquer the world. The forces were pushed back and the magic source of the Night Elves was sacrificed in order to seal their fate. Years later, a second invasion occurred. This time, the Legion sent Archimonde, a powerful Man’ari and left hand of the Dark Titan himself. Even then, the Night Elves, Orcs, and Humans sacrificed, destroying the Elves immortality in exchange for peace. So, once again the question is asked, why is this time different? Even at this distance, anyone could see why. At this point, the Legion was not toying around anymore and seemed to be invading or what they hoped to be the last time.  
Jen stood upon the bow of the ship, her hand wrapped around a stray rope hanging from the mast, leaning out for a better view. The sky had darkened to a sickly, dead grey and a mist surrounded where they were about to go. As with the Cataclysm, a rumor came out that a piece of land had risen from the bottom of the Ocean, a piece of land that hadn’t been around for a long time. The Archmage Khadgar had come to Stormwind, warning King Varian Wrynn that the Legion had returned, having scouted it himself. While the Alliance mobilized, they sent a few advanced ships, along with the Argent Crusade led by Tirion Fordring, to act as an advanced force. Varian would lead a second force, and then the remaining military would come, accompanied by the heroes. While Jen had never been fully accepted into the Alliances, she was recognized as the person with the most knowledge of the Legion around, and was sent along with the advance force. She glanced to either side of her, the Alliance vessel flanked by boats filled with Crusaders, all in formation, able to faintly hear the prayers to the Light by the Paladin orders. He fixed her eyes ahead and closed them, steeling herself for the battle ahead.  
Going back to Draenor had been a tough time for Jen. While she enjoyed seeing her home untainted once more, it simply wasn’t similar enough to give her the satisfaction she thought she would have. That feeling, coupled with the Legion being summoned by another version of Gul’dan, and it turned into a nightmare for her. After that encounter, she had the Fel energy purged from her body, making her invisible to the Legion. This would prove valuable in the battle ahead.

“Land, I see land ahead!”  
She heard the cry of the younger boy up in the crow’s nest and snapped her eyes open. The boy was right, the mist began to slowly dissipate as the boat groaned forward, causing a collective gasp amongst the crew on board. For Jen, this brought back nightmarish memories. Besides the beaches, which remained unscathed, the rest of this land looked hellish and demonic. Images of Mar’dum and other worlds conquered by the Legion flashed into her head. The same tall, black, and green structures jutted out of the earth. Spires spewed fel magic, poisoning the ground to black, destroying it. The Legion had taken over the entire island, and their token fleet was heading straight towards it.  
“Artillery incoming”

She glanced up and saw bright, glowing green orbs of magic crackling through the air, fired by a machine up on the hills. Jen quickly hopped off the bow and moved to the back of the boat, the large Man’ari Eredar towering over the other Alliance races. They fell, a glancing blow hitting their ship right where Jen had stood just recently. While their boat remained relatively unscathed for the moment, the Crusaders near her didn’t. Two large orbs of energy crashed into the middle of their vessel, burning right through and splitting the ship in half. Any Crusader still asking for the Lights blessing was burnt to a crisp and the rest were sent sailing through the air, either lifeless or soon to be. Jen glanced up, noting that their mast had been set aflame. They wouldn’t need to put it out however, since the tide was carrying them in at this point. She did notice something missing from the top though, a crow’s nest, blown clean off the top of the ship.  
The ships soon ran aground onto the shored, anchors quickly tossed as the soldiers began hopping onto the beach. It was a wide open space, covered in various demonic opponents. Jen grimaced as she looked up, seeing the Legion machines trained onto the beach.  
“If this is how it ends, I at least go out in defiance.” She thought to herself  
She drew her Felblade and hopped down off of the boat. Her hooves clacked as they landed on the rough shallows. She charged forward, her hands and eyes flaring, her Felblade glowing with power in the runes and skull. She drew her hand off of the blade, pushing a bolt of fel flame forward, staggering a Fel Guard in front of her. She charged in and raised her blade, taking the demon’s head off with one clean swing. She felt a burning sensation in her back, turning to see a group of imps. Smirking, she lifted her hand and sprayed a fel flame on them, scorching them to a crisp. In the sky, a crackling, almost mechanical sound cried out in the sounds of chaos. She looked up and saw some sort of flying ship appear in out of thin air, raining down more fel energy on them. She shook her head as she realized their forces were dwindling fast. She heard a cry and turned around, watching helplessly as an infernal landed on a group of soldiers, burning them instantly. She scowled and charged ahead, intent on destroying the monster before it could reform. That was the last thing she remembered before she was airborne. In her haste, she didn’t notice the bolts of fel energy coming towards her. She was blasted off to the side, landing on her back. Coughing, she sat up and looked around; watching the demons kill off the rest of the Alliance soldiers and seemingly capture the Crusader to torture them. She tried sitting up, but couldn’t move. She fell on her back, blinking as her blood washed into her eyes, slowly blacking out.

“Find the survivors, now! We sacrifice them to the master.”  
Jen groaned, attempting to roll over, but still trapped in darkness. She couldn’t move her arms, legs, where was she. She pushed with her might and finally what was on her moved, rolling in front of her, eyes staring back

“No, no no no it can’t be…”  
She panicked and started to move, realising they had thrown all the bodies in a pile, seemingly to burn later. She quickly rolled out and looked back, heaving at the sight. She heard the voices again and lay there, trying to look, but acting dead. Finally they moved into view. It was a Man’ari spellcaster of some kind, flanked by two hulking Fel Guards. She couldn’t take them alone, but she did have the element of surprise. She reached for her blade to get ready, however, she instead only felt her white locks, stained with dirt and caked in blood no doubt. She sighed grabbing a sword from the ground, well, what was left of one, better served as a dagger now, and waited. Once the patrol stopped to execute a body, she made her move. She sprinted to the group, hand flaring with energy and clawed at the back of one of the Guards. The hulking abomination cried out and swung back, elbowing Jen square in the nose. She yelped and stumbled back, dripping into the beach below. The pack turned and the other to engage. Jen quickly dove, avoiding a blast of fel magic and a swipe of blade. She took her shattered sword and plunged it deep into the eye of the one she stunned, the thing stumbling back and falling down, seemingly dead or at least out for now. The spellcaster laughed as he turned to the Fel Guard, channeling power into it.  
“They told us that you would come. You have to; you always come back to us don’t you?”  
Cackling, he pushed energy into the Fel Guard, Jen watching in horror as it grew and its muscles bulged out. It lunged at Jen, seemingly faster too, plunging its blade into her midsection. She cried out, her hand flaring again as she slammed it through the wrist of the Fel Guard, severing his hand. She pulled the blade out from her and swung, destroying the phased thing. She turned to the Man’ari and smiled as best she could.  
“I do, but not in the way that you think”  
She moved in and stabbed into the Man’ari, pulling out as he collapsed. He looked up and smiled.  
“We already have a plan for this world, for you, for everything. You don’t think you will win, do you? By the time this petty raid on the Tomb is over, Azeroth won’t be able to stand up, they won’t have the will.”  
His grotesque smile and the way he spat out his words upset her. She gripped the sword tighter as he coughed blood onto her legs.  
“What plan? What do you have for me?”  
He simply laughed at her and shook his head. In a fit of rage she swung the sword and severed him in half. She threw the sword away and clutched her stomach, a sizeable gash with Fel energy radiating from it in the place of her normally toned midsection. Thankfully, the demon’s blade was dull not to do a lot of damage, but it still wounded her enough. For anyone else, that wound would be infected and would kill her. To her though, it thankfully didn’t mean much. After cauterizing the wound, she reached down and ripped her foe’s robe, tying the black garment around her wound and finally looking around. Corpses littered the shore, demons and friends alike. It seemed like the Man’ari was stealing the souls of the dead and having them piled for later. She found her blade deep in the corpse of a Fel Hound, clearly the work of another person. She pulled it free and sheathed it, not bothering to clean it at all. The other thing she noticed was the addition of more Alliance ships, as well as a royal ship and eve Horde vessels. It seemed like she had been out for hours, as phase two of their plan was underway and the Horde were there as well, hopefully for the same purpose. She slowly made her way up the beach and up the worn looking path, hoping to find the main force and at least have a better chance of survival.  
She gingerly reached the top of the hill, gazing over the horrific landscape. She spotted combat far away and sighed. How was she ever going to reach them in her condition? She decided to move down the hill and hopefully find her way. Unfortunately, the path simply led to another beach, this one unscathed by battle, just some simple structures. It seemed like a sort of lookout post, but all the soldiers had probably been recalled to deal with the main fight. She heard a whirring noise and glanced up. She saw the Skyfire roaring over her head, on its way due east, back to Stormwind. She jumped and waved, but it flew away. She sighed and looked around, feeling hopeless. She turned to make her way up another path when she heard a sound. Her ear twitched and she reached back to grab her blade.  
“Now now Jen, no need to draw weapons. I have simply come to chat with an old friend.”  
She turned around, hand still on her blade. The mysterious voice turned out to be another Man’ari, but this one was different. While her body and voice had been changed, there was something familiar about this one. Her skin was a deep red, like most of the Man’ari. Her eyes glowed green like hers, but deeper with corruption. Her skin was cracked a little, fel energy trying to escape where it could. Her body was beautiful, sexy, enticing, probably imagined like Jen did. She had raven black hair, short, in-between her sickly curved horns, reminding her of Illidan more than one of her people. They stood the same height, though Jen may have been a bit taller. She wore tight, for fitting leather that was protective and revealing, with a mask over her mouth. She had two Felblade at her hips, sitting there like she had promised before.  
“Who are you? How does every Man’ari know my name?”  
Jen had lost a lot of her memories when she left the Legion, a result of her severing her mind with them. If it weren’t for the mask, she might have guessed it sooner, since she really should know who she was.  
“Come now, everyone knows of the great betrayer of the Legion, one of the few to do it and live, and the only Man’ari too. I should know, I watched you betray your allies twice now.” She smirked, removing her mask and pocketing it, her lips curling into a smirk. “Does this ring a bell?”  
Jen gasped “Bellun? How? I haven’t seen you since..”  
Bellun finished her sentence “Since Argus, when you betrayed us. We were best friends Jen, all of us, the entire group. We spent all those years trying to stop the Legion, and then you just went and joined them? I was crushed! But then I watched them invade Draenor, and I knew that we couldn’t oppose them, and I saw what you had become! I had to join them, to join you. Then I hear later that you betrayed us? That was it, I couldn’t handle it.”  
She grinned, reaching down to her hips, swaying enticingly before drawing her swords, rubbing them together.  
“Any amount of friendship I ever felt between us doesn’t buy two betrayals.”  
She cried out and charged. Jen quickly drew her blade and held it fast, stopping her strike.  
“Listen to me. The Legion is our enemy, you knew this! Come with me, we can escape this place and fight another day.”  
She pushed back, causing Bellun to stumble. She hissed and came back, twirling and swinging hr swords. Jen blocked a couple before feeling the blade slice her arm, causing her to retreat a bit.  
“No, I have seen what they promise. The old invasions meant nothing. The Legion comes with more forces, more machines of war, and a lot more power. You have seen how they decimated your forces.” She swung at Jen, the two exchanging parries and blows. “Tirion is dead, Vol’jin is mortally wounded, and Varian stayed behind. You don’t get it? Everyone is dying, and you defected to the wrong side.”  
Jen pushed back, swinging at her, but not putting any heart into it. When she fought the others, brutal instincts took over and she slaughtered without mercy. An old friend though? It’s like she couldn’t do it, and Bellun felt that.  
“You have changed. You are no longer the butcher of worlds that we thought you were. Don’t worry, it isn’t too late to come back and fix you.” She cackled.  
Jen paused for a moment, before shaking her head. “No, there is another way, I know it. Azeroth is the answer..” She paused, lost in thought. She couldn’t even remember why it was though. Bellun didn’t like this answer.  
“So be it.”  
She charged and pushed Jen, knocking her sword out of her hand. Jen turned and simply held up her hands as the second strike came down. She felt the blade strike down, cutting down her face and knocking her to the ground. She cried out and clutched her face, the sword making a clean cut down her eye and right to her mouth. With one eye, she saw her stand above.  
“All I need to do now is to destroy your body and have your spirit return to the Nether so we can-.“ Bellun was interrupted though. She gasped and clutched her head. “No, I can’t retreat now… What do you mean the task is done? She is here for the taking. Fine.” She saw her friend turn and walk away, before falling unconscious.  
Jen blinked as the light filled her eyes. She felt herself rocking slowly and attempted to sit up.  
“Oh, easy there, don’t move.”  
She groaned, clutching at her eye, only seeing darkness. Was her eye gone? No, just cloth.  
“Where am I?”  
“The best herb ship in the whole Kul Trias navy”  
She breathed a sigh of relief, at least back in Alliance hands.  
“How bad is it?” She asked.  
“Well a couple inches deeper and we would be putting a glass eye in you, so consider yourself lucky.”  
She sighed and blinked, staring at the wooden ceiling.  
“If you were wondering how we found you, we saw you in a rowboat, adrift at sea.  
She rubbed her head and tried to remember. Boat? How did she get onto a boat?  
“Thanks, where are we headed?”  
“Well, our shipment is due back at Ratchet, but due to this whole Burning Legion debacle, all ships have been rerouted to Stormwind, so you are in luck.”  
She sighed, breathing out in relief as she clutched her stomach and eye, both having received proper dressing.  
“The King, is it true then?” She turned and looked to the man sitting next to her.  
“I don’t know, I wasn’t there.” She replied  
He nodded his head solemnly.  
“You should get some rest.”  
With that he stood up and left, leaving Jen with her thoughts, after muttering a quick thanks. She sighed and tried to replay it all in her head. My best friend allied with the Legion and almost took my eye and then spared me? Who was talking to her? The more she thought about it, the more it didn’t seem real or even make sense to her. Still, once she reached Stormwind, she was sure all hell was about to break loose.


End file.
